Little Bear
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Okay, finally done. Serena breaks up with Darien because he hasn't been paying attention toher. A very unexpected couple helps him. Can Darien save their relationship?


**Sailor Moon Mini's **

**Presents**

"**Little Bear"**

**Darien looked up at the picture before him. He laid in bed thinking. It was a picture of his father, mother, and himself. He sighed as he found a tear come down his face. He swallowed hard. He hardly cried, even when he looks over this picture, which he had done millions of times, he had never cried, or at least hardly. He didn't understand why he was crying so hard now, like it was just yesterday that his parents, his own blood and flesh, his only family he had ever had then, had died. He realized he was crying harder and harder, even catching himself sobbing as he thought about it more and more. He had been so lonely all of his life, but then he realized another thing, maybe a sign of his severe sorrow.**

**Serena. He had realized what he had planned for tomorrow, which was their anniversary. Serena was just out of school, working hard at the arcade, where Andrew used to work, until she can boost herself up a little more and get a better job as she moves on. She couldn't go to college, for all the obvious reasons you could point out, even knowing her for only a day. But, Darien loved the young, blonde-haired, klutzy, beautiful woman that his heart desired and he had planned to help her. That was one reason. He planned to take her out in the most romantic place in Tokyo. Then, taking her about 10 miles down the road from Tokyo, to do some star gazing on the beach of Simahi, with the moon shining down on the water. There, he'll propose to her. But that's the second reason.**

**Why was he blaming her? It was because he didn't deserve her. She deserves so much better, even though he tries his best to be all that he can be to her. He thought that because lately, he has been ruining their dates, even their relationship because of his troubles. He has been letting Serena down. Darien has been busy with his job, his friends(in which who he has been parting a lot with lately), not to mention the whole sailor scouts, which they have been facing a couple of enemies the past couple of nights, which puts a lot of stress on him, adding the fact he had been thrown around like a rag doll and he was nothing more than a slaughtered chicken, and then juggling his relationship with Serena, which was not good, including reducing their dates, their kissing and hugging, their talks, missing her phone calls, and even yelling at her for no apparent reason. When he lost his parent, he thought he'd be lonely for the rest of his life.**

**He still thinks that he should be lonely. So does Serena, when she realized it a couple hours ago, and broke up with him, or, as Serena calls it, "Taking a break from each other"**

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````Flash Back``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

"**Darien….Darien!" Serena popped Darien's memories with a frown on her face. "Darien, you haven't been listening to me nor pay attention to anything…what's wrong?" Serena asked. "Oh, it's nothing…don't worry…" Darien quickly replied. "No, I can't help but worry, and it's effecting our relationship. Maybe we just need be apart for-" "No Serena!" He said. "I'm sorry-" "Please don't break us up" He pleaded. "Don't think about it as breaking u-up, just think of us……taking a break" Tears ran down Serena's face. "I know I have been in your way lately, so, I'm giving you the time to relax your worries a bit." Serena looked down and turned around. "Well, let me at least take you home" Darien proposed. "No. Also, you can forget about the sailor scouts. We're strong enough, you don't have to keep saving me and then wind up getting hurt…" Serena said softly. "But-" "I'M SORRY!! GOODBYE DARIEN" Serena cried and ran off. Darien's heart twisted, plopped down on the bench, and cried.**

**``````````````````````````````````````````````````````End of Flash Back````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

**He cried even harder, harder then he ever had, just of remembering the heartbroken face he had cause of the woman that he loved more then anyone. "Help me!" He fussed. He lost himself. He didn't know who he was anymore. "I'm so stupid! I let go of the one person who loves me and the girl who's my only family! I messed up! I can't be that selfish, I can't! Why!? I'm a kind person, I don't know who I am anymore! I want to die! I WANT TO DIE!" He screamed, then, he suddenly fell to the floor, from the stress, and finally, from the heartache he also felt.**

"**Don't give up….." He woke up. He found himself, in a awkward place, where he was surrounded by nothing but a completely white environment. He did not see anything but a mirror. He looked at himself. He was eight again. He looked so small and helpless. "Am I…?" Then, he gasped. He saw two figures standing on each side of him. One man, and one woman. He recognized the two people from the picture. "Mother!? Father!?" He turned in surprised, wondering if he was dead, or, dreaming. "But….how?" He looked up confused. His mother picked him up. "It's okay, just let us talk, Little Bear" Just then and there, something hit him. Memories started flowing back in his head. All the memories started flowing back in his head. He had his memories back.**

"**Mommy! Daddy!" He rejoiced happily and hugged them both. "Yes Little Bear, and you get to keep them too" His father said softly as he stroked his soft black hair. He remembered they called him "Little Bear" because he was so strong and tall. "We are so proud of you, and yes we know everything. We know about how you've been very successful, your dreams, Tuxedo Mask, your past future and your little problem. Including, the young girl your with. I'm sorry but you have to be in this form for us to see you. We have got something that might help you, Little Bear" His mother said. **

**She let him down and they kneeled for them to be face-to-face. "You can do this, don't give up. Just take a deep breath and put your most, number one priority first****. Then just work your way through. Now, I believe you and I know what your first****priority is, am I right?" His mother asked. "Serena?" He smiled. "You were always so smart." His father chuckled. "You got to always keep them happy. It's a lot of work, but It's worth it" His father whispered and winked at him. "I heard that" His mother said with an annoyed voice. His father and Darien laughed.**

"**Now here is what you're going to do. After you wake up from this, you are going to go get….." "Serena" Darien reminded her "Yes, and then take her for a ride. Explain everything, and then fix things. You'll know what to do" His mother explained. "But I don't want you to leave me" Darien wept. "We're never going to leave you, because we never have. Neither will your memories." Darien's mother reminded him. "It's too late for me to take Serena anywhere" Darien looked down. "Darien Endymion Sheilds! Now what did I tell you was your first priority!?" His mother scolded him. "Serena is" Darien's eyes filled up with tears and hugged his parents. "I love you mom. I love you dad" Darien said. "We love you too and never forget that. We're always in your heart and don't forget that. Now go get her! Good bye, Little Bear" His parents faded out and he woke up, finding himself in his room, and at his own, 23-year old self.**

**He sighed but he quickly cheered up because he wasn't to let down his parents. He definitely wasn't going to let his beloved, fragile to-be wife go. He took his car and went to Serena house. He climbed her fence and climbed up a tree which led up to her room. He knocked upon the sliding doors. Soon, he saw the certain being pushed away from the doors and the door slid open.**

"**Darien, what are you doing here?" Serena asked, scowling at him.**

"**I'm here to get you"**

"**I told you, I-"**

"**I know but I wont let you go"**

"**Go, before I call the cops"**

"**I don't care, I'll do anything just to be with you again. Please just come with me and I'll explain everything"**

"**But it's one o' clock in the morning. Can't this wait 'till morning?"**

"**No I can't. I have got to make this up to you. You are my number one**** priority Serena, and I want to show it"**

**Serena sighed but finally agreed. She got dress and put pillows under the blanket, incase her family came and checked on her.**

"**How are we going to get to the ground? We can't go through the house" Serena frowned. "The same way I came up. Now get on my back" Darien turned and squat down. "Darien, I'm scared" Serena looked down. It made her a little woozy. "Please trust me Serena. You've known me for years. You know I would never let you get hurt-" Darien stopped himself, knowing that was a lie. "Or at least starting now" They both had tear on there faces. Darien kissed her. "We're not going to let anything get in out way" Darien whispered in her way. Serena smiled and got on his back. Darien climbed down the tree and got down to the ground. Then, they snuck to his car and they drove away.**

"**Darien I still don't know about this. I'll just get in your way again…." Serena said. "Serena, you never got in my way. It's my fault. I put everything before you. I made you my last priority. I should've made you my first priority. I love you with all of my heart. That's why. I know, I don't disserve you, and it doesn't seem like it, but I'm trying to be all that I can be. I love you Serena. I love you with all of my heart and nothing will change that no matter what happens. Don't you ever forget that" Darien held her hand. They were out of the city by now.**

"**Darien…..are you kidnapping me?" Serena's voice cracked. She had seen it in movies.**

**Breaks up with her boyfriend**

**Boyfriend kidnaps her**

**Boyfriend takes her far away.**

**Boyfriend kills her.**

**Boyfriend dumps her body somewhere.**

**She feared the worse. "Let me out Darien" She said. "I'm not kidnapping you" Raindrops fell on the window and then it rained harder. Just like in the movies. "LET ME OUT DARIEN!" She screamed. Suddenly, the car blew out and stopped running. Serena quickly got out of the car and ran. Darien got out of the car and ran after her. He finally caught up to her and stopped her by throwing his arms around her as rain beat down on them. "LET ME GO!" She screamed**

"**NO!"**

"**LET ME GO!LET ME GO!! Don't kill me! Don't kill me…" Serena wept.**

"**I'm not going to kill you! I have nothing to kill you with! I didn't even bring a rose to turn into Tuxedo Mask. You can even check me" Darien stood up while Serena checked his pockets. Nothing. Serena ran to the car and checked every part of it, even the trunk. Nothing. Finally, she came to the glove apartment. She saw a small, blue velvet box and took it out. She closed the car doors and she stood out in the rain. "Go ahead, open it" Darien urged her. **

**She opened the box and saw a small diamond ring. Serena gasped as she looked at him and disbelief. "Serena Serenity Tsukino, will you marry me?" Darien got down on one knee as he held the box and her hand. "Darien….YES!" She cried. He slipped the ring on her finger. He opened the door as he turned on the radio. The song "Nothing's gonna stop us now" By Jefferson Starship came on and they danced. "Man in the Mirror" by Michael Jackson came on after that and Darien sang that to her. Then, for their slow song that they danced slowly to that, was "Amazed" by Lonestar. The song ended. **

"**I love you, hon" Darien softly whispered. "No, I love you more" Serena replied. "It can't be true because We both love each other and that's forever. How can we love either of us more then the other if our love is eternal?" Darien asked her. "You're right.." There was a long pause as they gazed in each other's eyes. Then they came closer, and kissed. Darien and Serena got back in the car and tried to start it. Miraculously****, it started and they drove home. He dropped Serena off. Ot had to be at least 3:00 in the morining. "Sorry I woke you up" Darien apologized. "I couldn't sleep. You didn't wake me up. But it's okay, it was worth it. Happy Anniversary" They gave each other a good night kiss and they departed. **

**Darien laid in bed. He went to bed as he whispered "Thank-you mother. Thank-you father. I have done it. You guys helped me. I love you. Now, I don't have to worry because of you. Your Little Bear has done it" **


End file.
